Omen of Perseverance
by Scion395
Summary: Kennen begins his adventure in the slums of Bandle city, but soon discovers that his destiny will take him elsewhere. Meeting various figures, he is embarked on a journey, alongside his friends , that will change the very course of Runeterra. However, cruelty and treachery are no strangers to this world...and our hero will find out that braving the coming storm will not be so easy.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

** Note that the majority of the characters will be from the League of Legends universe, and therefore property of Riot. There will be some OCs later!. As i've said in the description, bare with the details, the action will come later (now i've just set up the scene :D )**

**Edit : Do not be discouraged by the this 'humble beginning' chapter (spoiler : not Robin Hood style story xD). It, along with the next one or two will only be here as a prologue.  
**

It was dark and rainy when he heard his name echo through the gloomy alleyways: "KENNEN! – Kennen! –kennen…" . He knew that what he did was wrong , but he didn't think it was that big of a deal. After all, stealing some food from a well-faring inn isn't much of a crime in itself . No, not when you are doing it to keep your friends from starving to death.

Life in the slums of Bandle City was never easy. Those who were wealthy enough preferred the central area of the city and paid little attention to the almost noxian-like conditions that were present in the outskirts. The less fortunate were stuck in poorly maintained and roughly improvised shelters that could barely be called homes. But there were those that couldn't even be called "less fortunate". Too poor to afford a home, and too old, young weak or sick to do anything about it. Those were the ones Kennen was striving to help.

Raised in the slums himself, he could barely remember his parents. Ages seemed to have passed since he had been separated from them. It was luck or chance that drove some yordle strangers to raise and help Kennen. Some strangers that had little to call their own. Some strangers.. that he now called friends..

-"KENNEN!-Kennen!-kennen…" . The echo pulled Kennen out of his thinking state. He had to run. Hiding was not as efficient when he could benefit more from using his speed and energy. So he ran, through the damp and muddy alleyways of the slums: -"Left…right..fast…keep taking turns...I think I've lost them. I shou-" "Kennen!" This time it was closer! Kennen was shocked. Who could be following him? He was known all around the city for his little pranks and thefts, and especially for his boundless speed , but the local authorities would never be able to keep up with him, let alone catch him.

He suddenly stopped running and realized that the turn he just took was a mistake. The unpaved street was overflowing with muddy water… he hated muddy water… and he couldn't ruin the food he just snatched. Looking over his shoulder he saw two dark figures in the distance that just entered the alley. Kennen started feeling uneasy, as running was no longer an option and he was too short to pull himself to the roofs. He then noticed a small lane between the rows of wooden shacks and rushed towards it. After dashing through the mud, constantly looking back to observe his followers, the yordle found himself stuck in a blind alley. Startled by the sudden realization, he looked around for a place to hide…there was nothing.. nothing to hide behind or crawl under. Hearing fast and firm footsteps coming from just around the lane's corner, he acted fast and pressed his back against the dead end , being engulfed by the shadows. Kennen appreciated that his dark rags and smudged fur would conceal him from the unwanted attention.

The very second after his subterfuge, the figures appeared at the lane's entrance, looking his way. He could now see his followers : a tall man and a woman, clothed in black garments, faces hidden behind linen masks. They both were armed with stainless blades: the man had two apparently simple swords, while the woman wore a pair of kamas. The woman whispered something to her partner , but Kennen couldn't tell what…all he could hear now was the heavy rain coming down all around him , and his sultry heartbeat. The masked woman pointed somewhere, indicating that she thought Kennen took another route. The yordle could almost palpate his relief when the seemingly tireless followers started heading the other way. Kennen let out a sigh of relief…and suddenly, the man stopped and turned around.

His gaze pierced through the darkness and landed right into the yordle's eyes. Kennen felt his heart stop, as the man started walking towards him, the woman slightly behind him. Startled, he reached for his little dagger and looked down at it : "I can't fight them! I can't stand against those kind of weapons!.." . He started panicking, as his hands began to shiver.. He wasn't the cowardly type , but the feeling of letting his friends down… the feeling of failure , was overwhelming. The food satchel dropped from his hands and hit the disturbingly muddy water that rose up just under his knees. Realizing that the precious food was lost, that it became inedible , Kennen's morale got crushed. He desperately threw his dagger at the approaching man, but in the blink of an eye, he unsheathed one of his blades and firmly deflected the knife. Hopeless, the yordle dropped on his knees in the water and grunted in a high pitched voice: "I never thought the Bandle authorities would send someone to harm me…" . The two figures stopped right in front of him. Towering above the kneeling yordle, they looked down : "Are you sure it's him? He doesn't look like much…" the woman said to her partner. "Appearances deceive, Akali. Observe." The man raised his sword and swung it at Kennen. Kennen's reflexes kicked in , and in a quick roll to the side he dodged the weapon while slyly pressing his fingers against the blade. Quietly crackling , arches of electricity blazed out of the yordle's hand and went right into the blade, shocking the masked man. The shock pushed the man backwards and left the woman slightly electrocuted...After a moment of silence: "You were right, as you always are, Shen." The woman said in awe. The man , although in slight pain, raised his head. His eyes indicated a smile under the mask :

-"Kennen, we mean you no harm. I am Shen, The Eye of Twilight , and this is Akali, The Fist of Shadow. We are the Kinkou…we are justice..and we have been watching you." Shen straightened his back. "Your actions , such as your helping of the less fortunate in the way that you do, have led us to observe the nature of your balance. The Council , along with Akali and myself, want you to join us and train under the Kinkou. When you are deemed worthy of being an official part of the order…your mission of helping your friends, a mission of justice, will be easier to complete."

-"And that is your initiative" , Akali smiled. "What is your answer? "

Intrigued, Kennen got back on his feet. The cold, dirty water dripping from his fur didn't matter to him anymore. He looked up to Shen and Akali and nodded with a smile on his face : "Lead the way."

**If you have the time and interest, please review, as i want to keep writing, and structural suggestions are most welcome. :) **

** For now, to be soon continued. **

**Oh, and P.S. : This is my first piece of writing ever, so bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Initiation?

**Author's note: Well, here's the second chapter. More or less fully descriptive, with some dialogue. I really want to start narrating more, and i will surely do so in the next chapters :D . For now, enjoy the brief continuation.**

The journey to Ionia had been rather long, but Kennen always liked new experiences. On their way to the Kinkou grounds, Shen and Akali had enough time to tell Kennen all he needed to know about the order. During this trip they also had the opportunity to share personal thoughts , and in time Kennen grew fond of his two companions. However, Shen and Akali seemed to maintain a somewhat professional attitude towards the yordle. They even mentioned that they brought numerous recruits to the order's training grounds, hoping they could find one 'balanced' enough to complete their triumvirate. Little did Kennen know that his serious companions had started to like him as well.

-"We have almost reached Ionia's coast", Shen pointed through the heavy mists.

As the small ship they were on escaped the fog, the grandiose sight of Ionia appeared before their eyes : large pagoda-like temples on the tips of towering cliffs, waterfalls springing from endless grass plains…and perfect, azure skies.

-"My…God!" Kennen exclaimed in awe.

Akali smiled. –"It's something, isn't it?"

Shen remained silent on the ship's prow.

-"I have never seen something so…soo…"

-"Peaceful?" Shen whispered , and turned around to face his companions.

-"Exhilarating!" Kennen finished while running from one side of the ship to the other. He didn't want any view to escape him.

Shen sighed -"You're rocking the ship."

Akali looked at him and started laughing. –"He certainly puts your attitude in balance".

A smile appeared under Shen's mask, as his eyes followed the yordle jump around…

...

After docking and traveling inland a considerable distance , the three finally found themselves in front of the Kinkou Temple: a tall, ornamented pagoda situated on a small garden-island in the middle of a lake.

Kennen's jaw slowly dropped as he eyed the temple up and down. He then realized there was no bridge over the lake, and no boats were in sight.

-"Wait.. how can we get across?" Kennen looked at Akali, but her only response was a smile. He then looked back at the mirror-like lake and saw Shen walking on it!

-"What?...How.." The yordle ran to the edge of the lake and untrustingly put his foot in the water. The next thing he knew, he was standing on it's surface. Kennen started laughing: -"There IS a bridge!" . It was just millimeters under the surface.

Shen raised his hands and pushed against the Temple's doors. –"Home…". Turning around , he looked at Akali:-" You may go and rest now, we'll start training tomorrow".

Akali nodded and quietly stepped through the doorway, almost vanishing in the temple's inner shadows. Not knowing what to do, Kennen began following Akail, but he was abruptly stopped by Shen : -"Not you… Now follow me, you are to be introduced to the Council of Balance."

From what he's been told, Kennen knew that the Council was a gathering of well respected elders and martial masters , although their identities remained anonymous to the uninitiated.

-"Now?.."

The yordle wanted to impress in any way he could, but then looked down at his rags. –"I..I can't go in front of a council looking like a beggar.." he said, slightly pulling on his shirt.

-"It matters not the way you look. Only the way you speak and act is relevant to those that course the balance of Runeterra"

Kennen was bolted by a quick shiver, caused by the stern response.

-"Although we'll have to do something about your clothing" Shen continued in a softer tone.

He bowed his head and quietly followed Shen. As they walked deeper into the pagoda, the light seemed to get dimmer. While walking through a long, dark corridor, Kennen could see a shimmering light at it's end. As they drew closer and closer, the light became blinding, just until they stepped in it. The yordle found himself in a circular, bright room, with seats disposed on the edges, covered in darkness. He looked around at the seated figures, not being able to see anything but their silhouettes .

-"Step forward" Shen quietly said , giving Kennen a slight push. "This is Kennen, here to train and serve under the Kinkou." he started, gesturing towards the yordle. "He is a Tempest, and although untrained, he still displays a certain amount of skill."

Kennen felt piercing gazes from all around the room. After a moment of silence, a deep voice echoed against the walls, coming from no apparent direction: "Your personal equilibrium is questionable ...but you seem to resonate it towards the ones around you…"

After the first voice's echo faded, another spoke up: -"Before continuing, we request a display of your Tempest abilities."

'This is my chance' , Kennen nodded enthusiastically , while uncovering his dagger. He then closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. Pulsating sparks started forming around his palms, heading towards his fingers. With a quick move he placed both of his hands on the blade he was holding, and all the electricity flowed into the metal. He raised the dagger, now crackling with bright arches , and threw it at the middle of the room. Is the blink of an eye, the blade impaled the wooden floor and released bolts of lightning that bounced towards the room's edges. The thunderous display left a black scorch where the dagger landed.

-"Uuh.. I am really sorry about the floor" Kennen said , with his eyes on the ground and his hand rubbing the back of his head.

The room resonated with a short murmur. The first voice ended it:-"We grant you the right of initiation…You have three years to train with the Kinkou. When the time is done…you will be tested, along with the other recruits, to see whether or not you are fit to join the active triumvirate."

-"Thank you for this honor. I vow to do the best I can." Kennen bowed, obviously happy.

Shen motioned Kennen to follow him, and the yordle eagerly obliged. The Council's gaze was giving him an uneasy feeling.

Stepping on the grass outside the temple made Kennen feel re-energized. The tingle of the grass always filled him with inexplicable joy.

-"Kennen, follow me. Before showing you to your quarters ,I will introduce you to the other recruits."

-"How many are they, Shen?" ,came the eager response.

-"You'll have the chance to see for yourself."

Kennen followed his tall companion around the pagoda, and into the back garden. There he found the vast training grounds and the tens of students fighting and meditating.

-"Recruits! Your training can be postponed for a moment . Come, meet your new brother."

The initiates rushed forward and lined up at Shen's command.

-"Hello, I'm Kennen!"

The line bowed and looked at him with smiling, grinning or grumpy faces.

Kennen looked at his newfound brothers and sisters and smiled. 'This is going to be a wonderful experience.'

**Note: Please excuse the clumsy dialogue, i find it hard to introduce it in a description. Well that means narration is the next phase! :D . Again, should you have the time, i would really appreciate reviews or PMs with suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Until next time!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - A friend,a master,a surprise

**Note : Finally, i can say it gets a liiiittle bit interesting. Not so heavy in description (yay) ! Enjoy.**

'I can't believe three years have almost passed…I can remember the day I was brought here like it was yesterday…' Kennen sighed.

'I have made so many friends here…I have perfected my skills, I have tempered the Tempest within me, and yet…why do I feel so empty?'

Meditating under the great peach tree in the Kinkou garden always stimulated Kennen's philosophical side. Or maybe it was the shimmering moonlight that brought about those melancholic feelings.

'Only two days remain until the final challenge, and I've never been more skilled and focused. So why do I not feel prepared? Is it the fact that I have to fight my friends?'

-"Kennen?". Through the meditative trance he was in, he could feel a hand touch his shoulder. Unconsciously, Kennen's thoughts materialized into electricity, as he exited the meditation.

-"UFF!...What was that for?!" , someone exclaimed behind him.

Kennen turned around to see Pawden, a fellow yordle recruit, and his best friend , looking back at him, obviously electrocuted.

-"You know you shouldn't sneak up on me while I'm meditating, Paw" , Kennen smiled.

-"I guess I learned my lesson, Ken…this is the fifth time you shock me." Pawden sighed, as the pain slowly faded. "I swear…sometimes I think you do it on purpose"

Kennen grinned with one corner of his mouth: -"I guess you'll never know."

After a moment of silence, Pawden re approached his friend:

-"Do you mind if I join you?"

Kennen leaned back, lying on the ground. He looked up at the leaves and the stars above them.

-"I'll take that as a no". Pawden insisted , lying down besides Kennen.

-Why aren't you sleeping?"

-"I could ask you the same thing, Ken."

-"I was meditating…"

-"According to the training schedule, you should have finished hours ago. It's well past midnight."

There was no point in hiding his worries from his best friend, not when they're well funded.

-"I just…I…don't think I can harm my friends.."

-"Ah yes, the final trial… Well, I was more nervous because many of Ionia's masters are coming to witness the event. Did you hear? Master YI is coming too!"

-"Did you even listen to what I said?" Kennen grunted.

-"Yes…I was too proud to admit, but I don't wanna fight my friends either. I mean…It's just unfair!"

-"Shen said it's good that we personally know our opponents. He said it's meant to test your will, not only your skill."

-"And indeed, that is a truth you will have to face…"

The two friends turned around to see Shen on a low balcony of the pagoda, looking down at them.

-" But you will soon see the reason in my judgment"

Kennen jumped on his feet.

-"Shen, we were not questioning yo-"

-"You two should be getting some sleep. I will have some announcements for you tomorrow, but until then…" Shen stopped and motioned towards the sleeping quarters.

The two yordles obliged and quietly entered the pagoda.

Upon reaching their rooms, they looked at each other and nodded their "good night"...

...

-"Ken!" Kennen was awoken by a knock on his door.

-"What?.." he yawned.

-"Get up, it's late! All the recruits are going outside to meet the visiting master!"

After quickly jumping out of his bed , he glided the door open. In front of him was Thaz, the tallest recruit around. The difference between the two was immense for the untrained eye , but as Kennen learned , 'big targets are the best'.

-"Good morning."

-"Yea, 'morning Ken. You should put on your ninja clothes, cause Shen and Akali expect us to be presentable in front of the master."

Kennen yawned deeply while stretching : - "I guess I'll see you outside in a moment."

-"Ugh.. can we go together? I'm…nervous. Paw and Lenn said they're coming along, and I'd feel more comfortable if we'd go as a group.

-"Aww, stage fright ?" Kennen grinned. "You're a big guy , you can handle them."

-"Yes, but I'd rather not… I'll be waiting right outside the door."

The yordle chuckled , grabbing his purple garbs and quickly jumping into them. Before putting his mask on, he looked down at it. 'If only Bandle City would see me now….Well, I guess they wouldn't recognize me'. With a swift move he covered his face with the linen mask and headed for the door.

He found Thaz , leaning against the wall, talking to Pawden.

-"Hey Paw, good morning. Where is Lenn?"

Pawden sighed. : - "He's outside already. He really wanted to meet the new people.."

-"Meh, let's go. It's not like he could have helped with Thaz's anxiety."

The tall recruit mumbled quietly –"I don't have any 'anxiety'…"

They walked down the corridor and exited the pagoda. Outside, they were greeted by Akali.

-"Kennen, Thaz, Pawden…good morning."

The three bowed.

-"You should go in the back garden. Shen is waiting there , with Master Yi and his apprentice."

-"We'll be on our way." Thaz said , stretching his arms.

Kennen nodded and they all started heading for the meeting point.

After going around the pagoda, they spotted Master Yi, talking to Shen. The recruits were lined up next to them , in the characteristic style of the Kinkou. Right behind them, a strange monkey-like individual was intently studying the recruits.

-"Ah, there you are." , Shen said with a strange note in his tone.

The three bowed again and completed the recruits' line.

-"..As I was saying, my apprentice here would greatly benefit from observing the final trial. A true master…is an eternal student. Isn't that right , Wukong?"

The monkey-man looked up at his master from a slouching position : -"Yes..uuh..yes, yes master! I have much to learn.. much indeed!"

-"And now that all the recruits are here, I'd like to introduce you to them."

-"Shen… shouldn't we wait for the other masters and elders to arrive?"

-"All of them are arriving tomorrow, just before the trial. All except Irelia, who's coming this evening."

-"I guess I am privileged to be the only one introduced to Kinkou's students."

Yi straightened his back and looked at the line of recruits. His seven- lens goggles made him seem like he was looking at all the students at the same time. He smiled, and bowed.

-"As you may have heard, I am Yi , of the Wuju discipline. I am honored to make your acquaintance."

All the recruits bowed lower.

-"And now, everyone…I have a very important announcement to make" , Shen said in a solemn tone. "As you all know, the last trial is tomorrow. I have heard your concerns , and I am pleased to say you are very fortunate. Tomorrow, for the first time in Kinkou history, you will be fighting under the arch-mages' protection."

Shen looked at the students with a strange glare.

-"As some of you may know, war across Valoran has been interdicted, all political disputes being settled in the future 'Institute of War'. Although, that is another matter. What you need to know is that the mages, now so-called summoners, have invented a technology that prevents combatants from spiritual harm."

-"What he means is that you will be able to fight and inflict mortal wounds on your fellow recruits.. without actually killing them. Yes, they will die, but moments later they will be revived in their intact bodies. Think of it like an arena.. a game, in which you cannot really die." , Master Yi spoke up.

The students started looking at each other, their faces being lightened up by relief.

Shen sighed.

-"You are dismissed for now. Return to your quarters and meditate. For tomorrow… only one of you will become a true member of the Kinoku."

**Note : yet again, all suggestions and reviews would be very much appreciated, should you have the time and interest. **

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The trial, gone wrong?

** Note: Ok, this is the first chapter that actually has action! :D I hope this first non-descriptive part will be to the liking of the people following my story... yes, both of you! xD Enjoy the surprise!**

-"Attention, students! Your training has officially come to an end!" Shen loudly said , to the recruits in front of him. "Today is the day you've all been expecting for three.. long… years. I would like to wish each and every one of you the best of luck, but before we get started… summoner Perah would like to remind you of the trial's new features."

A hooded man with a purple robe approached the recruits.

-"As I have said before, with our new technology, we will summon your spiritual energies into a rift and materialize them into bodies. You will independently be placed inside a large arena, with vegetation and obstacles. Your mission will be to remain the only one alive. I reassure you, death in the real world is impossible , so you can harm indiscriminately …however…". The summoner took a short pause, which sparked worries throughout the recruit lines.

-"There are minor issues with the process. One of them, that I feel obliged to mention.. is that our technology does nothing to numb out the pain. I highly recommend that you aim for quick and painless kills , for obvious reasons…" .

Shen stretched , apparently unaffected by the last statements.

-"With that being said, you can now prepare for the summoning, which will commence shortly. We will be watching you…"

Kennen was staying in the first line of recruits, next to Pawden and Lenn. '32….32 recruits that I have to defeat….32 friends..".

The yordle looked all around him, only to see his friends' faces looking back. After a huge effort, he put aside the grim thoughts and smiled. –"Good luck to all of you!"

-"Good luck!" the students all around him started saying to each other, in the spirit of comradeship.

Being struck by a weird feeling, he looked at his furry hands, and noticed they started glowing. The white glow surrounded him, and everything around him turned blank. The feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed him, and in the blink of an eye he found himself appear in a forest , accompanied by a blinding flash. As both the light and the momentary confusion faded, he pulled out a shuriken, his favorite weapon and nodded to himself : 'Let's do this!'

He didn't even have time to think up a plan, when he heard an unnatural wind shear behind him. Always expecting the worst, Kennen immediately tapped the Tempest within and zapped towards the source of the sound, avoiding a thrown dagger. He appeared behind a masked recruit and quickly threw a charged shuriken at his back. In a heartbeat, his opponent unsheathed a katana and deflected it, hurling himself at the yordle: "Time to die, Ken!". Kennen rolled to the side while throwing another shuriken at the student. The blade parried again, sparks filling the air , lighting up the dark crag. Helped by the electricity coursing through him, Kennen dashed towards the recruit , dodging a shearing katana slice while sliding between his opponent's legs. He then grabbed on the man's garbs and threw himself on his back. Unsheathing his secret falx dagger, Kennen allowed himself a grim chuckle before burying the charged blade in the victim's back. "aim for quick and painless kills". The memory reverberated through his head , as he released all the stored electricity through the dagger. The recruit's muscles violently contracted, bringing his body in an unnatural position. Kennen jumped off his back , as the lifeless student dropped on the ground, still twitching from the shock.

Out of nowhere, a bright halo of light appeared over the fallen man. His body started emanating rays of light , decomposing in white sparks. He then disappeared in a blinding flash, leaving a scorched mark on the ground. "A recruit has been slain!", the summoner's deep voice echoed from the skies.

'There are some things that are best kept secret... even from your friends' Kennen thought, while sheathing the dagger no one expected him to carry. 'I'd better seek cover.. so I can strike from the shadows' .He then crouched , adopting a ready-to-run position, accumulating electricity. Feeling the tension reaching it's maximum potential, he dashed forward in a thunderous sprint.

In a few moments he found himself in the deep darkness of the forest's heart. He then pressed his back against a pine's trunk, being enveloped by it's shadow. 'Let's see if Shen was right…is patience truly the key?' Kennen waited… "A recruit has been slain!" . 'Another one down' , he said to himself. "A recruit has been slain!" , "A recruit has been slain!" , "A recruit has been slain!" ….. 'What? There must be a pretty tense fight out there! I can't miss out on that!' "A recruit has been slain!" , "A recruit has been slain!". 'That's odd.. they're dying too fast…' "A recruit has been slain!" , "A recruit has been slain!"… the echoes filled the forest. 'Something's not right..' .

The sound of branches breaking up in the trees made Kennen look up. To his surprise, he saw Thaz and Paw jumping from branch to branch , apparently running from something. The weird part, however, was that they weren't fighting each other… and that they would ever run from a challenge! Looking behind them , he noticed their follower : a pitch-black shadowy figure, with a thin, red glow around it. When that figure took a leap from one branch to another, rays of light coming from the breaking tree line allowed Kennen to see who was following his friends. 'But that's…he's… it's impossibile! It can't be…ZED!"

...

-"You have to get me in there" Akali demanded, slamming her clenched fist against the table . "The student's are in danger! Why aren't they re-spawning in the real world? What is Zed doing to them?!"

Shen was quietly boiling with anger: -"How dare he show himself after what he did to our order…after his despicable betrayal. And more importantly…" He threw a piercing gaze at the summoner . "…how did he get inside the trial's dimension and what is he doing to the students?"

Perah was desperate…he couldn't come up with any excuse.. :-"I.. I have no idea how he got inside the rift! He must have tapped into our energy flux and tampered with the revive process, although it is a well kept secret of the summoners!"

Shen sighed. –"He does have a talent in uncovering things that are supposed to remain secret. Nonetheless, Akali is right…the students are not prepared to face him…not yet. You have to send us in, we are loosing them!"

-"But..but there's nothing I can do" , the summoner was babbling. "… the rift won't respond to my commands anymore! He has modified the spiritual link!"

-"So you're telling us Zed is killing our students, eliminating our potential third member… and there is NOTHING we can do?!"

The summoner's gaze was pinned on the floor. He quietly responded with a broken voice: -"You can only hope…"

**Note: UUUUUUUUuuuUuUUuUU! I hope the plot compensates for the faulty dynamics. As always, *still* expecting reviews with suggestions and constructive criticism (if anyone bothered reading this far anyway xD )**

** Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - You think you know me

**Note :Now i think i'm juuust starting to get the hang of it! Enjoy :D**

*CRACK* The branch under Pawden's feet snapped and he started falling. Thaz quickly reacted and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. –"I got you, Paw!"

-"Watch out!"

Pawden's warning came too late, as a shadow shuriken ripped through Thaz's shoulder : -"Aghh!" His grip weakened , as he lost his balance . Paw dropped safely , rolling after the fall.. but Thaz wasn't so lucky. He was lying on the ground, grunting in pain , with a grimace on his face.

Zed silently dropped next to him, preparing to give the finishing blow.

-"No you don't!" Paw yelled , charging at the shadowy man with his short sword. Zed slowly turned around and whispered in a glacial tone : -"-I will hunt you, like your order hunted me! .. you will know what it's like to become the animal…"

Pawden slashed through Zed's body, only to see it dissipate in the air , in a cloud of black dust.

-"Aaaghhhhhh". The yordle looked down, seeing a black metal claw coming out of his abdomen, dripping with blood.

Zed pulled the blade out, letting Paw's motionless body drop on the ground.

Kennen couldn't watch anymore. The fight happened in a heartbeat, and now both of his friends were lying on the ground, soaked in their own blood. He took a shuriken and threw it at Zed, leaping out of the shadow. The shady ninja parried with ease , and let out a shrill laughter : -"Another so called 'student'… hah! Have you come to die, my boy?"

-"You will answer for your transgressions , you senseless criminal! And don't DARE call me your boy!" Kennen said with a trembling voice.

-"Big words coming from such a small creature. The pain of seeing your friends fall must be clouding your judgment. Do not worry, I will end it all." Zed laughed and faded in a cloud of black smoke.

'I'm not gonna fall for that trick' Kennen thought, zapping at incredibly fast speeds from shadow to shadow, seeking concealment. When he finally stopped, in the dark shade of an oak, the only thing he could hear was the wind blowing through the leaves above him. He was absolutely convinced his cover was impeccable, when he heard a whisper right behind him:

-"The shadows betray you… because they belong to ME!"

Reacting immediately, Kennen jumped out of the shadow, rolling to avoid a dark shuriken. The jagged disk sheared millimeters over his head, impaling a tree.

'My aim with the shuriken is useless here…he'll just deflect them. But…' Kennen grabbed the handle of his hidden dagger. '..he's about to receive a shock'. The yordle grinned, as he got back up on his feet.

Zed emerged from the shadows, looking amused.

-"Staying defiant in the face you your own demise! Now that's something you don't see yordles do. Admirable…but foolish."

Kennen adopted a cocky position, with his arms crossed.

-"I have trained under Shen and Akali's guidance. I have no trouble seeing through your frustration. You couldn't be a part of the Kinkou, and you betrayed them. I am not afraid of cowardly deceivers!"

Zed started laughing hysterically. The echoes reverberated throughout the entire forest, and as they faded , the master of shadows adopted a severe tone:

-"You are nothing! Nothing but a vivified puppet , indoctrinated by the masquerade that calls itself 'The Council of Balance'. I had seen through their lies, through that illusion of balance they try to impose upon the world. But you… you are beyond saving. And I will do you a favor by ending your miserable existence!"

The very second he finished his sentence, Zed threw himself at the yordle, blades in hands.

-"You think you know me, shadow….but you are mistaken."

Kennen zapped to the side, avoiding the crushing blow. Zed immediately turned around, swinging his blade in a wild slash. The attack stopped in Kennen's falx dagger, which he had just unsheathed.

-"You cannot hope to overpower me! " Zed yelled, pressing on the blade harder, pushing the yordle back.

-"I don't need to… as I've said before, you don't know me." Chuckling , Kennen allowed his electricity flow through the dagger and into his opponent's blade and body. The shock threw Zed back, making him roll on the ground.

-"A tempest! You are different from the other recruits…"

-"I'm stronger than them."

-"Which will make killing you even more satisfying!" Zed finished, dissolving in a black, dusty cloud.

The shadows all around Kennen started breaking and reaching for him. In a heartbeat, be was surrounded by darkness. 'What…what is he doing?' He started turning around, expecting attacks from any direction. Hearing a vague sound behind him, Kennen quickly turned , and saw Zed right in his face. Startled, he tried to zap to the side, but felt a sudden, horrific pain in his shoulder and realized Zed impaled him with the claw: -"Aghhhhhhhh..ah!"

The shadow master started laughing sadistically , as he slowly raised the yordle in the air. Not being able to run, Kennen was squirming , his feet off the ground. Zed grinned under his metal mask.

-"Any last words, little 'student'?"

-"You forgot…ahh…who you're fighting.." Kennen panted, while releasing all the energy he could muster. Lightning arches left his body, and went through the claw, shocking Zed yet again. The man was pushed back, his blade withdrawing from the yordle's body. Kennen dropped on the ground, and tried to get back up… but he couldn't find the power to do so anymore. His vision started to blur, just as he noticed Zed limping towards him, his hand clenching on a jagged dagger. When the shadow master raised his blade in the air, Kennen closed his eyes, expecting the killing blow. 'I've done my best…and I failed..'. *Klink!* the sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the forest. With all the strength he could gather, Kennen opened his eyes again, and saw one last thing before everything went black :…

… it was Shen, staying over him in a defensive stance.

**Note: I couldn't help it..i just had to put the Bane line in there, it seemed so...suitable! Well then, stay 'tuned' until next time! And as always, feel free to review with suggestions, as i always want to improve my writing!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The League of Legends

**Note: This chapter is the first one I mix with a little poetry. And this was my first poem too, so i hope it's not too dysfunctional :s . Nevertheless, enjoy! **

Kennen opened his eyes…and he could see nothing. He was floating in an ocean of darkness, his head ringing with the pandemonium of the void. 'Where am I … am I dead?'

-"That is entirely up to you, Ken."

'What?' Kennen turned around. Behind him were his parents! And behind them , Thaz… and many of his childhood friends from Bandle City. They were all smiling and laughing, but without making any sound.

-"Mom, dad! Friends!"

Their lips were moving, but only silence was coming out of their mouths.

-"What is this place? Can you hear me?!"

-"No, Ken. They cannot."

Behind his parents, and all his friends, he could see something… a pitch-black hooded figure, with a strange object in its hand.

"-And you cannot hear them… for a good reason. They are dead. You however...still have a choice."

"-What are you talking about? Why do you keep calling me 'Ken'...do I know you?"

"-You can say we've met… or we will. It's all relative...but it doesn't matter. What matters is your choice."

The dark silhouette threw the object it was holding towards Kennen, which he grabbed from mid air. Opening his palm, the yordle saw what he was holding : a blue, glowing crystal , apparently emanating a white mist. His eyes widened as the glowing shard started pulsating, and a deep voice echoed throughout the void:

"Now that you've been torn apart,

To your life you must clench

You shall be offered a newfound start

And to the oppressed you shall grant revenge.

...

In the rifts that you find strange

Find and face the dreadful shadows,

Bring about the winds of change,

And the tormentors…to the gallows.

...

For, in the name of their God

Thinking they've been given the right,

They murder, destroy and maraud

And summon their atrocious night.

...

Now go back into your world

And rest and laugh and smile ,

For in the pit you will be hurled

To face your real trial…"

Kennen's eyes filled with tears as he felt his heart burn…Burn with the yearn of righting all the injustice around him… the yearn …for vengeance. And as this feeling started to overwhelm him, the void's horizon suddenly expanded in a bright explosion. The halo of light engulfed everything…and everything he could see before him was white.

The ringing in his ears persisted partially, but the bright haze slowly faded... He was lying in a bed…With blurred vision, he started to distinguish something right in his face…something… furry. It was Pawden, staring at him from millimeters away.

-"KEN! You're awake!" the yordle yelled, hugging his friend.

-"Paw you're alive!... and I'm alive! How…"

-"We were fearing you wouldn't recover! You lost a lot of blood…"

-"Yea, I thought I was a goner. And I thought you died too! What happened?"

-"Summoner Perah invoked the arch-mage council, and they made it possible for Shen to enter the rift. When he arrived, he saw a battered Zed ready to kill you. And he was just in time to stop him, but that criminal managed to escape…"

-"But…how did you survive? I saw him drive his claw through you!"

-"I almost died too...but Shen got to us just in time, and brought us back outside. And from there, Karma took over and tended to our wounds." Pawden moved to the side, allowing Kennen to see the rest of the room, which was full to the brim with well known Ionian figures.

-"Why-….what is everyone doing here?"

Shen stepped forward, approaching the yordles :

-"Everyone is here to see how the new member of the triumvirate is doing."

-"Wha...how? Shen, I failed the test… I couldn't defeat Zed.."

-"That was not your test. The trial stated that you must be the last recruit alive…and in the end, you practically were. Although you didn't defeat Zed, the very fact that you could stand against him for as long as you did , and even harm him …is remarkable. And that is because you have only trained as a recruit, and not with us, as a Kinkou warrior. But that…is about to change".

-"I…thank you." Kennen said, getting up in a sitting position. "But so many were killed… how many of us survived?"

-"Only you two." Akali spoke up, with a sore note in her tone. "And there will be a time for mourning, but it is not now. Now is the time for action!"

Shen continued: -"Having completed his tests with the 'rift simulator' , summoner Perah has invited us, amongst others, to represent Ionia in the newly founded Institute of War. There…we will settle our city-state's issues, in combat."

Perah made his way in front of the group and cleared his throat :

-"The invitation, should you choose to accept it, means you will become part of a community, or as we call it , 'The League of Legends' . You should know beforehand, that joining us means leaving your secrecy behind. Putting the political nature aside, our League will be spectated by numerous trainees, aspirants, and even ordinary people looking to cheer for their nation's champions."

When the summoner finished, Akali nodded.

-"So you see, Kennen... Now that our order is complete, this is the best opportunity to ensure our dogma of balance is heard by the world."

Kennen looked at Akali, then at Shen. They both seemed to have embraced the league's concept. Then he looked at Paw, and saw a trace of disappointment in his big, yordle eyes.

-"Paw…you-"

-"Don't worry about me, Ken. I'm happy for you. And besides…" Pawden seemed to cheer up a bit. "Master Irelia was impressed by my 'resolute spirit' and invited me to be her apprentice in the Hiten ways. So I guess…hah… we might even meet in the league, after I complete my new training and prove myself."

Kennen smiled, and looked back at Perah. He was about to respond to the invitation, when he noticed something around the summoner's neck. It was a seemingly ordinary collar, with a blue crystal attached to it…a blue crystal identical to the one he held inside the void. 'So this is my destiny…to join this League… of Legends.'

He nodded, and smiled again : -" Well then, let's do this!"

**Note: Again, i hope my little poem didn't suck too much...and the rest too xD . As always, if you can spare a moment to make suggestions , or constructive criticism, i would be most thankful. And stay 'tuned' until next time! **

**P.S. : The next chapter will be a little different. "It's a matter of perspective" :3**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Visit

**Note: I said this will be a little different. I hope the more 'familiar' approach doesn't bother anyone following the story, because i will introduce it in some chapters. **

The Institute of War was teeming with life, as champions from all across Runeterra were flowing in, to represent their land's cause. It was a busy morning for the summoners: they had to offer everyone quarters, indications, meals and whatnot.

Meanwhile, in the Bandle quarters, the yordles were relaxing and chatting after the long trip to the Institute.

-"Teemo! Get off the couch and come here!"

-"What is it, Trist? He answered with a muffled voice, face-down in the pillows.

-"Come out on the balcony, more champions are here!"

Teemo got up slowly and joined Tristana outside.

-"Look, down there! Do you see those three? I think they're from Ionia."

-"And why did you call me here? Champions are practically flooding the place."

-"Look carefully!" Tristana said, smacking Teemo upside the head.

-"Ow! What am I supposed to see? It's three Ionians…fierce looking individuals." He chuckled.

Tristana smacked Teemo again.

-"Yes , you twat! But how many Ionian yordles have you heard of before?" she said, pointing at the small ninja in purple garbs.

Teemo pulled out his scope and pointed it at the peculiar yordle.

-"Hmmm… he does seem familiar. Although, i can't recognize him. He's masked, you know."

-"We should go talk to them!"

-"I don't think it's a good idea to do so now. Look, one of the summoners is on his way to greet them."

And indeed, a purple-robed mage approached the Ionians and bowed. Teemo could overhear their conversation from afar:

-"You are most welcome here, my Kinkou masters. We have been expecting your arrival. Please, let me escort you to your quarters. I hope you will find it to your liking, as we've built it in your Ionian style."

-"You are too kind, summoner. Please give our thanks your council."

-"Shen! Can I look around a bit? I'll catch up with you later." , the masked yordle interfered.

-"Yes, go. But know that out training schedule hasn't changed. Remember : from six to ten in the morning…-"

-"And from eight to eleven in the afternoon, yes yes. Thank you!" The yordle finished the sentence and zapped out of sight almost instantly.

Tristana's eyes widened. "-Whoa, did you see that, Teemo?"

-"My, my… they are champions, no doubt! I think you were right after all, we should get to know them. Ionia has always been friendly to Bandle City, so it should be a nice chat."

Tristana ran inside and started yelling: -"Rumble! Rumble, where are you?! Get dressed, we are going to visit some newly arrived champions!"

-"What, again? Let me finish my projects, will you?!" Rumble yelled from the workshop, one floor beneath them.

-"You've been tinkering with that toy of yours for years, I think it can wait a couple more hours."

-"How many times do I have to tell you, it's NOT a toy! It's a very sophis-" *BOOM!* The explosion shook the entire building, but nothing collapsed. The door leading to the staircase opened , and Rumble entered the room coughing, in a cloud of smoke.

-"And THAT'S what happens…*cough*...when you make me loose focus. Ok...let's go."

Tristana started laughing, and Teemo came to them.

-"Rumble, I don't think the summoners will be very happy if you blow up the house they've built for us."

-"Be sure to remind Tristana of that too!"

-"Well it doesn't matter now, I guess. Everything's still standing, so let's go. But clean that smut off your fur, it's a visit after all!"

Rumble mumbled something and went back into the workshop.

...

Later that day, the three yordles headed to the Ionian quarters. On the way , Rumble proved to be inexplicably nervous.

-"What if they don't like us? I wouldn't want to be on their nerves if we have to fight them one day!"

Tristana frowned: -"Naa, you won't annoy them… but you are annoying ME! So quit this senseless babbling and think of something nice to say until we get there."

As they were walking down the road, they passed by Twisted Fate, another champion that arrived earlier that week. Confused by the Institute's layout, Teemo spoke up:

-"Mister Fate! Don't mind me asking, but can you tell us which way the Kinkou residence is?

-"Hmmm… Oh, you mean those Ionian fellas ? Well sure, little cap'n. It's that building right over there." , the man said , pointing at a tall pagoda.

-"Thank you, much appreciated!"

Twisted Fate smiled and tilted his hat: -"Anytime, cap'n."

When the three arrived at the pagoda, they walked to the entrance and knocked on the door. They could hear footsteps inside, and as the door glided open, a woman appeared before them.

-"Yes? Can I help you?" she said, with a surprised look on her face.

-"Hello! We are Bandle's champions, and your new neighbors. We thought we could introduce ourselves, considering that we will spend much time together here, at the Institute.

-"Oh, well hello then. Please, come in. But I urge you to not make a lot of noise. Our leader, Shen, is meditating, and I wouldn't want to interrupt him."

-"Thank you! We'll keep that in mind. I'm Teemo, and these are Tristana and Rumble."

-"And I am Akali. It's nice to make your acquaintance. We a-… Ah, you're back!" , she said looking over the three , at the entrance. The purple clothed yordle appeared in the doorway, with a shocked look on his face:

-"Tristana…Rumble…Teemo?"

-"Hello. How do you know us, have we met before?"

-"You can say that." , he giggled, pulling his mask off.

The three visitors were struck by the familiar face and yelled: -"KENNEN!"

**Note: The point of view was different this time, but the action still pointed towards the protagonist :D . If the approach i used in this chapter seems unsuitable to anyone, feel free to point it out in a PM/review. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The News

**Note: This took longer to write than i initially thought. It's ...harder than it seems to compose, if you are inexperienced, like I am. But enough with the excuses! Here's the new chapter :D (oh and please remember that " is dialogue and ' represents thoughts or quotes within quotes. )  
**

-"…and that's how I ended up here." , Kennen finished his story. 'Should I have told him about Zed and my vision in the void? No… this I will keep to myself.'

-"Whoa! You've been through a lot , Ken! Everyone back in Bandle City was wondering where you disappeared…"

-"Well Teemo… I guessed the absence of my pranks wouldn't go unnoticed. But I was offered a purpose in life, and I gladly accepted it."

The Institute's monumental dining hall was almost full. The two yordles were sitting at the bar, enjoying a drink, catching up with each other's lives. Kennen looked around, trying to remember some champion's names… it was hard to keep track with everyone, especially from the first week. 'That's Twisted Fate… and that's Fiora….Garen…'; he then turned his head the other way and looked at the sturdy individual who was sitting at the bar next to them : "..and that's…uuh…"

-"Can I help you, pup?" the man's voice snapped Kennen out of his 'reconnaissance', and he realized he'd been staring at the mercenary.

-"Uhh …sorry. I was just trying to remember people's names."

-"The name's Graves.", he said, finishing a drink in one gulp. "And who might you be, pup?"

-"I am Kennen of the Kinkou. And you'll find out soon enough that I'm not a 'pup' ." , the yordle grinned with a trickster expression on his face.

-"Hah, I like your attitude, little… Kennen. So let me give you a friendly piece of advice. See that man over there?" , he said, pointing to Twisted Fate. "Stay away from that backstabber, or you'll find your pockets empty." Finishing his last drink, Graves got up and walked away.

-"Kennen of the Kinkou, eh?" Teemo sighed. "About three years ago you used to be Kennen of Bandle City.."

'My friend…if only you'd understand the destiny I seek…'

-"Ken? What's troubling you? Don't bother denying, I can see it on your face... You haven't told us everything when we chatted last night, with Trist and Rumble."

-"Everyone has their secrets, Teemo.", Kennen frowned. "But I'll tell you this : I've lost more friends than anyone should."

-"I...I'm sorry. But we are here to comfort you… you know… me, Trist, Rumble… even Ziggs."

-"Teemo…" he said, this time with a vague smile on his face. " I appreciate it… but I don't seek comforting…it's something else I'm looking for for."

-"What?"

-"Well...only time will tell…" he shrugged. "And I hope I'll find it here. Anyway, I have to go. It's about time I went to train with Shen and Akali. " Finishing his drink, Kennen hopped off the tall chair and waved his friend goodbye.

-"You've become very vague Ken… but I guess that's all part of your new ninja self, eh? Good luck!"

Kennen couldn't help but smile as he put his mask on. 'My ninja self…hah.'. The thought lingered in his mind , as he zapped out of the dining hall, and into the night.

In a few moments he was in the Kinkou quarters. He stopped in front of the large door that separated the hallway from the training room and breathed in. Tonight was Shen's turn to be subjected to training. He was supposed to meditate, while his two peers tried to disrupt him. 'Well, here we go…' . Kennen pushed the door open, and saw Shen sitting on the floor, in the middle of the dark room. The only light source was a circle of candles around the meditating man. Akali was emerging from the shadows from time to time, swinging her kamas at Shen, but he was deflecting the strikes with incredibly fast katana parries. He appeared to be in a trance, as his only moves were defensive swings. Kennen grinned in the dark, knowing exactly how to interrupt Shen's meditation. 'Now it's my turn to teach him a trick.' He summoned the Tempest's energies and focused. Feeling the electricity flow through him, Kennen started walking slowly towards his meditating peer. He could sense Shen's own energy aura flowing around him, yet invisible to the naked eye. 'He won't expect this' , he giggled to himself, reaching into Shen's aura and letting this electricity discharge into it.

Shen arched his back and growled, snapping out of the trance: -"You surely are …disruptive". He panted a few moments and sighed. "We two need to practice together more often. I know Akali almost as well as I know myself. But you, Kennen…you surprise me more than I'd like to admit. I didn't know you can see my aura."

-"I can sense it. But you...can see it?"

-"I am the Eye of Twilight. It is my attribution to see what others can't. But it seems you have a very versatile gift."

Akali stepped out of the shadows : -"Kennen, Shen will never admit it, but we are a family here. And as any good family, we must know each other perfectly… Especially when we are faced with challenges what we must overcome together."

-"And one such challenge is tomorrow. Or as summoner Meren named it : 'our accommodation match in the League's rift'."

Kennen looked at Akail, then at Shen. -"I…I understand. And I will do my best to preserve the balance in my actions tomorrow."

Shen smiled under his mask, and dismissed his peers with the traditional Kinkou motto: -"From the shadows…"

…

Kennen was lying in his bed , looking at the wooden ceiling , unable to sleep. The moon was filling the room with it's nostalgic twilight…slowly soothing Kennen. His eyes started to close… *Knock, Knock, Knock!*. 'What…why would Shen or Akali look for me at this hour?', he thought, getting up in a sitting position.*Knock, Knock, Knock!* 'Wait…it's not my door…soneone's knocking at Shen's! He could hear footsteps, then the door gliding open, followed by Shen's calm voice : -"Perah?...What is it?"

-"You…uhh…Shen, I have bad news… The council has just approved Zed's request to join the League. He was supposed to be banned, but somehow the summoners decided to let him in, even after his deeds! He's coming to the Institute next week!" Perah's voice had a note of apology in it's intonation. But Shen's response came in a glacial tone : -"I understand. Good night."

And his door closed.

**Note: Yes, yes...sorry for ...hmm...going in circles with the story?, but it just HAS to get back to Zed... for now :P.**

**P.S. : Please let me know if my way of narration or the dialogue is vague or incomprehensible...or repetitive...or annoying in any way. I want to get better :c**


	9. Chapter 9 - The warning has been given

**Note: I think this chapter is the first one to give a slight hint of what the *main* plot will be. In a chapter or two, it will be obvious, but for now, i like to keep it a little vague :D . Enjoy.**

The sandstorm was raging, darkening the sky. Listening closely, Kennen thought he could hear whispers in the howling wind's lament: '…en...father…kill…'. He continued to crawl up the crimson dune, with his hands raised to protect his eyes against the biting sand. 'Wha…where am I…how did I even get here?...'. When he arrived on the dune's crest he thought he heard the winds cackle at him. 'What am I doing here….'

-"So many questions, Ken…and you still haven't realized you can't answer them by yourself."

Kennen turned around and saw the dark, hooded man from his vision. He was standing on the dune, a few feet away from the yordle. His black rags were swaying in the wind , partially unveiling a dark blade…a familiar blade…a katana.

-"Sh…Shen?"

The man laughed with a distorted voice, which echoed over the roaring sandstorm.

-"You see the details, but the larger picture eludes you. No…I'm not Shen."

-"What do you want from me?!"

-"Exactly what you want from yourself. I am simply an observer…although… I am allowed interaction, to some extent."

-"I don't understand…"

-"Words are weapons, Kennen. And I am here to arm you."

The man looked up at the black sun and sighed, before continuing: -"Akali…a good soul, a clever shadow…yet, her perspective is so narrow. And Shen…how can I ever show myself to Shen… no…". He was mumbling, apparently to himself, but he then looked down at Kennen. "Look around you. This used to be a living world…but now..." His tone was suggesting disappointment. "Do you think Zed is coming to join the League to represent a cause? NO! His interests are his own, and he has no idea what secrets he's about to unveil. If you want to prevent Runeterra from looking like this…" he said, motioning towards the red dunes, "…then you must bring Zed to me!"

-"How will I do that? He's very powerful…and besides, I have no idea how to get here…wherever we are."

The answer came bluntly : -"You are not alone in the League…swallow your pride and seek help."

The hooded figure unsheathed his katana: -"The warning has been given, the rest is up to you."

The very second he finished his sentence, the man thrust his sword through Kennen's chest. The yordle yelled in pain and surprise…

…and found himself sitting in his bed, pressing his hands against his chest. 'What?...' he let out a sigh of relief : 'It was just another dream…' . The door glided open and Akali rushed in his room.

-"Ken! Are you all right? I heard you scream!"

-"Don't worry…I just had a bad dream."

-"You scared me half to death!" she scolded him. After a moment of silence, Akali continued in a softer tone: "So?...What was your dream about?"

-"Eh…it was a common nightmare: I was killed.", he answered scratching the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

Akali smiled and patted Kennen's scruffy hair, before exiting the room. The gesture seemed overprotective, if not motherly.

Still confused by his dream, he jumped out of his bed and waddled across the room , searching for his training outfit. While he was reaching for it, he was suddenly interrupted by Shen's voice, coming from the other room:

-"You won't be needing that today."

-"What do you mean, Shen? Aren't we going to train today?"

-"No… I have some special business to attend to. Do whatever you wish, but remember: tonight we're going to fight in our 'accommodation' match."

-"Thank you. I'll get going then." He said with a confused look on his face. 'Shen is postponing training? This must be serious…'

But Kennen had his own troubling thoughts: Zed…those dreams… , so he decided to find a peaceful spot to meditate. Finding his inner balance always helped him achieve a sense of clarity. He zapped out of the Kinkou quarters, and headed straight for the Institute's gardens. Upon arrival, he slowed down his pace and started looking around for a suitable spot. The gardens were somewhat populated: A few champions here and there, some visitors strolling along, all enjoying the good weather. In the distance, Kennen recognized Sona sitting on a bench, playing her "etwahl", the instrument she apparently never parted with. He had listened to her music before, and it was incredibly soothing. The yordle ran towards her and stopped a few meters away, under a tree. He sat down and closed his eyes, adopting a meditative position. Kennen cleared his mind, letting the music flow into his ears…it was so peaceful. 'You are not alone in the League…seek help' the thought reverberated in his head. 'What help…who is trustworthy and understanding enough here?... I already know I shouldn't involve Shen and Akali. Maybe…Teemo? No… he is a good friend…but he's never been able to bear a burden. Who else, then?...' Kennen's line of thought was interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing near him. He opened his eyes and saw Kassadin, a newly arrived champion, staring intently at him from a couple of meters away.

-"Can I help you?" the yordle asked, slightly annoyed.

The man approached and looked down at him. –"You…what is your name, little creature?". His voice sounded otherworldly, echoing in a deep tone.

-"I am Kennen." he answered, a little troubled by the champion's imposing figure and tone. "And you are Kassadin, from what I've heard."

-"You have heard correctly, I am Kassadin. But you Kennen… have something of the void about you…"

'How could he know about my dreams?...' –"And how did you deduce such a thing ?" the yordle asked, filled with curiosity.

-"I am also known as the Void Walker…for good reason."

Kassadin walked up right next to Kennen and reached for his garbs, seemingly taking something off them. He then opened his palm right under the yordle's eyes. And in his had were three little…red…grains of sand!

**Note : I hope i haven't tested the patience of those who are following my story. As i've said, the main plot hasn't yet started , but is going to...very soon. As always, ff you have any suggestions or criticism, feel free to review or PM me. **

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Our cause

**Author's note: I've been asked by several people in PMs (and now in a review) if I'm planning to introduce M-rated chapters (call it what you may: smut, 'lemon', explicit romance). And I can say i'm considering it... I would like to , but I don't know if I should do it in this story, or make another story (that is parallel to this one). I will wait for PM's /reviews with your opinions , and i might make a poll later. But for now, enjoy the chapter.  
**

-"These are indeed troubling news, my old friend", master Yi said, adjusting his goggles.

-"And thus, I came here seeking your council."

-"Something tells me you already have your suspicions, Shen."

-"Yes…I don't know what madness drove the summoner council to accept Zed's request…but his reasons for applying are more than questionable."

-"He doesn't represent a city-state's interests, that's true. Which leads me to believe he's coming to finish your order off."

-"If that was his intention, he would have attacked us in secrecy, outside the Institute. His League of Shadows never desired too much attention…remember what he did to Irelia a couple of months ago."

-"Ah, yes…his attack was as ruthless as it was unexpected. Attacking her just after she left the Kinkou grounds came as a surprise to us all. Nevertheless, she is a master, and she defended herself well."

-"Well enough to keep her life, but she is still recovering from his assault."

-"By the way…what happened to Irelia's newfound apprentice? ...what was his name…Pawden?"

-"Yes, our former recruit… He was nowhere to be found after the attack, which means Zed has him."

-"That's…very unfortunate. Do Kennen and Akali know?"

-"No, I haven't told them yet. There's no reason for me to overburden them with details."

-"You will have to tell them eventually."

-"And why is that, Yi?"

-"Pawden was Kennen's best friend…from what I've heard."

-"That doesn't mean I should disturb his balance with troubling information."

-"Sometimes you make me think you have no feelings whatsoever, Shen…" . The response came in a grim tone.

...

…Kassadin's residence within the Institute was strangely a very simple place. Kennen looked around, observing the details : a small table and a chair, a bed, two bookshelves filled to the brim with odd tomes and a locked chest. He didn't know why, but the Void Walker inspired trust, which Kennen learned to treasure.

-"…Now that we're here, you can tell me the whole story, Kennen. Rest assured, I'll make certain our words are safe from curious ears."

The yordle looked around for a place to sit , in order to begin the discussion. Kassadin noticed his expression and pulled out the chair: -"Here, you must be tired."

He wasn't actually tired, although the walk had been rather long. In fact, he was unsurprisingly filled with energy…but that wasn't something Kassadin needed to know. After sitting down, he started to narrate his dreams , eagerly expecting clarifications. His story took a while to explain, but the Void Walker listened intently without interrupting once. When he finished, the yordle gasped for air, as his fast talking caused shortness of breath.

Kassadin was rubbing the chin of his metal mask. –"This strange character you've been seeing in your dreams…he seems to be a Keeper of the Void, from what you've described. Although…his identity is uncertain."

-"So he's real…it's not my imagination. Well then…what should I do about his warning?"

-"If this Zed individual is as maniacal as you say he is…then the frail line between worlds is truly at risk. I have seen the Void, and it's unspeakable horrors…and I have vowed to prevent it from infesting Runeterra. If you go after Zed, then I stand with you . The balance of power…must be maintained!"

*crack* the peculiar sound came from just outside the open window. As an immediate reaction, Kassadin vanished inside a purple rift and reappeared right next to the window, reaching out. He grabbed something and pulled it inside the room, lifting it in the air. What he was holding looked like a clothed furball. The Void Walker materialized an energy blade on his forearm and pointed it at the intruder: -"What business do you have here, creature? The only information your spying will grant you is a route to the afterlife!"

The so called 'creature' was shaking and holding it's hands in the air. Kennen recognized him immediately: -"Teemo?! What are you doing here?

-"K-K-Kennen! I knew something was bothering you, so I thought I could cheer you up…b-b-but when I saw you walk away with this man, I knew something was wrong. P-Please, put me down!

-"Kassadin, it's all right! You can let him go, he's just one of my friends."

The man obliged, and slowly lowered the yordle. His blade faded and disappeared. –"I apologize…Teemo, is it? However…I must ask you…how much of our conversation did you hear?"

-"Uuh…everything…But I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I just wanted to know Ken's all right!"

Kassadin looked at Kennen. –"So? What are we going to do about your friend? We can't let him wander around with this kind of knowledge."

Although he trusted his friend, Kennen was a ninja…and he knew the importance of information all too well.

-"Looks like we have no choice but to let him join us."

-"So, Teemo…" Kassadin's tone was somewhat intimidating. "…will you risk your life for our cause? …for Runeterra?"

Teemo looked up at Kassadin, then at Kennen, and responded with unexpected determination :-"All my life I've been protecting the people of Bandle City…but there was nothing serious to protect them from. Now I can finally show the world what I can do, when it's really in danger! Yes, I'll come with you! Just tell me what I need to do."

Kennen smiled, looking at the Teemo he'd known during his childhood, in Bandle City. –"Hah. Well then, we'll have to meet again to set up a plan of action. Zed is coming next week , so we have enough time to prepare…But tonight, we'll have to attend to our accommodation matches within the League."

They parted and, and the yordles headed for their quarters. On his way , Kennen couldn't help but smile: 'So the old Teemo is back… what would I do without friends…' He looked up at the darkening sky. '...I wonder what Pawden's doing...'.

From afar , from the shadows of a tree's leaves…two eyes were looking down at Kennen…two big eyes that have looked at him many times before…

**Note: Rest assured, the action is drawing near. Until then, feel free to review/PM about the M-rated dillema i have mentioned at the beginning of this chapter (or about the story in general :D) . Stay 'tuned' !**


	11. Chapter 11 - Confrontation

**Note: Ok, well here goes a little action. Not the main one, but it's action nonetheless :D **

Perah was tapping his foot: -"The summoning will commence shortly. Remember: you will have to face three opponents, and the match will end when a nexus is destroyed. Should you wish to surrender, just communicate it mentally to the sum..."

-"That won't be necessary." Shen interrupted him abruptly. "We are more than prepared for this challenge…as we always are."

Akali nodded at his statement. Kennen couldn't help but feel a little proud, while a smile crept on his face.

-"Best of luck then!" Perah exclaimed.

A white light filled the room, accompanied by a shrill noise. Kennen felt weightless for a moment, as the white haze faded into the Rift's battleground. "Thirty second until the match starts" Perah's voice echoed throughout the fields, apparently coming from the skies.

Shen casually stretched his back and pulled out his katanas in a swift move. -"Allright… here's what we'll do. We'll split up and fight our opponents individually. We'll asses their abilities and meet up after the first one has fallen, to discuss further action. Understood?"

Kennen and Akali nodded , and Shen continued satisfied: -"Good. Now go!" he said, pointing two routes with the tips of his blades.

-"From the shadows!" his peers interjected at the same time, splitting up and heading their own ways.

…

Kennen was sprinting along his path, determined ambush his unknown opponent. 'This time I'll fight on my own terms!' he thought, remembering his unpleasant experience with Zed. He was feeling somewhat uneasy, not knowing who he was going to face, but that's not an emotion he was going to let anyone notice.

Seeing a potential ambush spot, Kennen zapped into a patch of tall grash and crouched. He always liked the stealthy approach…which is to be expected from the member of a ninja order. And being a yordle had it's advantages too: his small stature made him very hard to see, should he choose to keep a low profile. And such was the case now, when the unexpecting opponent walked by his hiding spot. Kennen eyed him up and down: sturdy individual , large sword, heavy armor…it was Garen.

'That weapon looks heavy…he must put a lot of effort into swinging it.' The yordle giggled, having figured out a weak spot.

Grabbing two of his shuriken , Kennen jumped out of concealment and sent them flying Garen's way. Given no time to react, the Demacian warrior let out a surprised grunt, as the shuriken got stuck into his shoulder plates. Kennen had the element of surprise, and he was going to make the most out of it. Landing at the man's feet, the yordle grabbed his falx dagger and thrust it into Garen's ankle. The blade slid between the joining armor plates and ripped through flesh and tendon.

-"Agh!" the interjection came in a painful tone, followed by a wild swing of the large sword. Kennen dodged with ease, rolling to the side, while the blade crested the ground next to him. Seeing the sword impale the ground, he quickly tapped it's broad side with electricity, shocking Garen and making him release his grip on the handle.

The man tripped, having been left unbalanced by his ankle wound. When Garen landed with his back on the ground, Kennen could almost savor victory. He switched the orientation of the dagger in his hand, prepare to deal a swift finishing blow, when suddenly…-"DEMACIA!"

The battlecry startled the yordle, as it wasn't Garen who yelled it. Another warrior appeared from the side and hurled himself at Kennen, forcing him away from Garen.

With hope renewed, the man yelled at the newly arrived combatant: -"Jarvan! Help me up, brother!"

'Great…now I have to fight two of them…where are Shen and Akali?...', the thought was accompanied by a certain amount of frustration.

Garen limped towards his sword and grabbed it, pulling it out of the ground. The two heavily armed and armored men towering above him were intimidating…but Kennen tried to remain as defiant as possible; And he knew exactly how to do it: he adopted his training position, keeping his balance on only one foot. The sight of him doing that was a taunt, almost a mockery to the two men, who charged at him. 'They don't have a strategy!'. And their rushing charge indicated just that. Kennen couldn't hope to face their overpowering strength head-on , so he decided to exploit their obvious weakness: he was going to make them swing and miss…and eventually they would get tired. And so he started to jump and roll, dodging all attacks coming his way. He kept at it for a while, and Jarvan seemed to loose his pace, his attacks getting slower. But Garen was tireless…and suddenly, one of his attacks surprised Kennen. The Demacian's unexpectedly fast swing pushed the yordle back, leaving a red gash across his chest. Kennen screamed in pain…which turned out to be a bad idea, as he found himself gasping for air. 'I can't…I can't breathe!' He dropped on his knees, feeling his own weight pulling him down…and despite all of this, he forced himself to remain conscious.

Jarvan looked down at him with pity, and raised his sword. But before the crushing blow came down on him, Kennen felt something familiar…an aura he'd sensed before. "We stand united!" the cry echoed throughout the battlefield, as Shen appeared in a white flash over Kennen .

Holding his blades crossed on his back, he stopped Jarvan's attack and pushed him back. In the blink of an eye, Shen's katanas pierced through both his surprised opponents…a tired Jarvan and a wounded Garen were no match for him. "An enemy has been slain!" , "An enemy has been slain!" .

Kennen was lying on the ground…his vision started to blur, as he felt he was loosing consciousness.

-"Kennen?..." Shen's voice sounded distorted.

"An enemy has been slain!". This time, the voice came from afar. After a brief pause: "An enemy turret has been destroyed!".

Everything went black around the yordle, but he could distinguish a few words before he passed out: "An enemy turret…has been… destroy-…"

**Note: Don't get annoyed by the almost repetitive ending. It does have a purpose ! :D**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12 - A note

**Note: I must apologize for the quality of the last chapter... and for the delay of this one. I have my reasons, but i promise to improve the coming chapters. Until then , enjoy! **

Kennen opened his eyes and felt the light hit him like a sledgehammer. "-Owww!" he huddled , holding his pounding head. The ground beneath him was cold… he was lying on the floor in the Institute's rift room. He could hear someone argue close to him., but the discussion came to an abrupt ending at his groan.

-"Kennen! Are you ok?"… it was Akali's voice. The yordle turned around to face her.

-"Wha…what happened?"

-"We won." she responded with a sly smile on her face. "You battered Jarvan and Garen enough for Shen to finish them off. And in turn, I won my lane and destroyed the Nexus."

-"But why didn't I respawn?...And what's with this headache?"

-"I'm afraid that's partially my fault." Perah intervened, sighing deeply. "I would have told you that you are given only one life in this match…but Shen didn't give me the opportunity to do so. And as for the pain… it's only natural. As I've stated, it was an accommodation match. It's meant to accustom your body to the new rift's energies."

-"And how come Shen and Akali are unaffected?" Kennen questioned, somewhat distrustful.

-"Dying in the rift means subjecting yourself to the reincarnation process. The energy involved is much higher that just sustaining your existence within the rift…As you can see, Garen, Jarvan and Lux are experiencing the same pain as you are." the summoner continued, pointing towards the three demacians. They were in a sorry state: sitting on a bench, one next to the other, holding their heads and massaging their temples.

Kennen slowly got up, still weary. Their victory made him happy; But he was embarrassed for being the only one in the team that died. The latter thought was accompanied by a shiver crawling up his spine. Noticing his expression, Shen approached his yordle peer, crouching to his level and putting a hand on his shoulder:

-"Don't beat yourself up, you did what was best for the team. If you had known their skills beforehand, I'm sure you could have won by yourself."

Akali glanced at Shen with a surprised look on her face. Kennen was a little confused too: although he was a great leader, Shen rarely manifested emotions…or he kept to himself.

-"T-Thank you…" Kennen stuttered, not knowing how else to respond.

-"I've had some time to think lately…" Shen continued, his tone changing to a more sober one "…and I feel obliged to share something I have kept from you. We'll discuss outside." During his last sentence, he looked towards the demacians, who got up from their bench and were heading their way.

The three stopped right in front of the ionians, and Shen stood back up, adopting a dignified position. Jarvan was looking at him with a trace of anger in his eyes, but started talking in a relaxed tone:

-"Hah! You three fight well…and you're full of surprises"

Garen grinned : -"I underestimated you greatly, Kennen. I knew your name, but now I know what you can do."

Leaving his previous shame behind, Kennen crossed his arms and smiled in a cocky way: -"You haven't seen anything…next time we meet, you won't be able to hit me."

-"Well fought, indeed. But as much as we'd like to stay here and exchange… formalities… , I'm afraid we have to leave now." Shen said sternly, motioning Kennen and Akali towards the door. The two bowed their heads and obediently exited the room. "Have a good night."

The Institute's rift room was an imposing place, with it's monumental pillars and vaults. Moreover, the lighting was very powerful: tens of bright arcane crystals were filling the room with their azure glow, so stepping out in the gloomy night made Kennen feel somewhat downcast.

-"Kennen…Akali…" Shen's voice was dreary. "… I must admit I've kept some information for you…" He sighed. "I've only kept it a secret for the sake of not overburdening your minds during our fights… but I've realized it won't remain a secret for long… not when Zed's drawing near."

'I don't like how that sounds…' Kennen thought, but spoke up: -"So…what is it?"

-"As you may remember, Pawden went to serve as Irelia's apprentice after your trial in Ionia. What you don't know however, is that they were attacked right after they left our grounds… and the attacker wasn't just anyone…it was Zed."

Akali didn't seem too affected, but Kennen was shocked.

-"What happened, are they ok? Where are they?" he asked anxiously.

-"Irelia survived…she fought with all her might, and pushed back the attackers…However…"

-"Pawden! What happened to him?!"

-"Irelia couldn't stop them… the Order of Shadows has him now."

Kennen felt crushed by the news. –"Wha…but it's been months since the trial! He's been their prisoner for such a long time?! We must save him! We have to do something!". The yordle's desperate plea sounded almost like a high pitched squeak.

-"I'm afraid we can't do that. It's true that Zed initially took Pawden as his prisoner…but if my sources are correct, he has integrated your friend within his order."

At this point, Akali became worried too: -"You mean…"

-"Yes…he's one of the Shadows now."

-"NO! He would never do that! Paw knew Zed is a senseless murderer! He'd never join him in his crimes!"

Shen frowned: -"This is exactly why I initially kept it a secret. You have to accept the truth! Your friend is lost , his balance is compromised. Now go! Go to our quarters and get some sleep, I need to discuss something with Akali…something that is not for you to hear…not yet."

Kennen felt his eyes fill with tears…he felt powerless, not knowing what to believe anymore. So he ran to the Kinkou quarters as fast as he could…he needed to be alone. Quickly entering the residence, he noticed something was different: it was cold inside…and a gentle breeze was moving the curtains. 'This is not how we left our place…'. He slowly moved down the dark hallway, all fibers on alert. The door to his room creaked , slowly shaking because of the wind. Kennen entered the chamber…the window was wide open.. He quickly eyed the room, trying to find something misplaced…and saw something on his bed: it was a note! 'What?...Who-…?'

Kennen grabbed it and started reading:

"Meet me under the peach tree in the Institute's gardens, tomorrow, at sunset. Make sure you're alone… you HAVE to trust me on this.

-P"

**Note : This chapter or the next one will be some sort of breaking point (no, it's not what you think! :D) . I want to make another story later on, that starts from the ending of this chapter (the storyline will take another turn , and thus, will be different) . But first, i think i should finish this story...and it will take some time. But that's another matter...Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 - In the rain

**Note: Bah! The ideas are all in my head, but it takes so long to lay them into a scenery! q_q . Meh...the action is...hmm.. late yet again, but i do enjoy writing more...calm...paragraphs. Therefore, enjoy this one! :D**

The dark clouds covering the entire sky were swaying , blending into each other… it looked like a crude painting in black, white and grey…a painting that the gods unraveled on the skies. The sun's hazy rays were barely piercing through the clouds, denouncing its position close to the horizon.

Kennen was sitting under the Institute's great peach tree , in the meditative Lotus position. His gaze was fixed on the clouds' dance. In the distance, a thin, bright arch of lightning lit up the sky. The yordle perked up his ears expectantly…and for a few moments, the skies ruptured into a booming display of power that echoed all around the valley. Kennen's vague smile slowly turned into an ecstatic grin…he loved the thunder's energy…its power… He wanted to jump up and run, to consume all his energy…but he had learned to control his emotions; the Kinkou training allowed him to keep the tempest in check.

*Plip - plip - ploop - plip - plip - plip - plip – plop* the sound of raindrops hitting the leaves was soothing. Kennen took his hood off and removed his cloth mask, letting the multiplying drops pour on his head. He closed his eyes. 'Should I quietly accept that something is lost…no…that was never even a possibility. If Shen's words are true…the League of Shadows will pay…Zed will pay…I'll set the tempest free…and he'll be conscious and aware when the lightning comes beckoning-…'

-"Ken…"

Startled, Kennen jumped on his feet, reaching for a shuriken from his coat…But when he turned around and saw who was standing before him, he dropped his weapon.

-"PAW!" he yelled, tackling his friend in a hug.

-"Hah, Ken…. It's good to see you too!"

Only after breaking off did Kennen see what Pawden was wearing: black garments with red outlines, and a pair of dark daggers.

-"I told Shen you'd never join Zed…but-.."

-"And you were right. Zed recruited me in his order, but I never took pleasure in doing his bidding. It was joining him or dying…and I'm not too fond of the latter. However, my heart and soul belong to Ionia… and with my first chance of slipping unnoticed… well…here I am.

Kennen smiled: -"I must admit, my trust in you faltered for a moment there…but I'm glad you're here to stay."

-"Uhh…well I came to talk to you, yes… but I have to go back."

-"What? Why would you do that?! You just said th-…"

-"I know what I said" Pawden interrupted him "But Zed is going to join the League of Legends in a few days…and he's going to allow his shadows to try out too. Don't you see?! It's the perfect opportunity to learn his secrets! Having me on the inside will only quicken his demise!"

-"Well…as much as I don't like the idea of you going back to him…I must admit, your 'inside' plan sounds solid. So…are you going to apply for the League too?"

-"Hah…what is it Kenny? You don't wanna face me on the Fields of Justice?" Paw chuckled.

-"Don't call me that! And you know I'm always up for a challenge" Kennen grinned. "But I was just wondering how far we're going to go with this charade. I mean…if this act is going to stand…we'll have to kill each other in the Rift!"

-"Yea…I don't like it either. But we've been faced with this kind of problem before…haven't we, Ken?"

-"I guess you're right…so tell me… did you find out anything? Did Zed tell you something about his plans?"

-"No…he doesn't trust anyone but himself. His so called 'apprentices' mean little to him, but they are too blind or powerdrunk to see it. However…I did hear him mention the name 'Malzahar' , if that means anything…"

-"Malzahar … he's one of the champions here, at the Institute"

-"And I think Zed needs him for something…so you'd better find out as much as you can about this Malzahar individual before the Shadows get here."

-"I know someone who can tell me much about him…or at least I hope he can…" Kennen said, stroking his chin.

-"There's little room for uncertainty here, Ken…I fear Zed is planning something big. I've spent months with him…he might be a remorseless criminal…but his judgment is cold and calculated…his approach is of a deadly composure…But lately, he's been disturbed…paranoiac even. Something's not right, and we must find out what!"

-"I agree. I'll tell Shen and Akali of our conversation and they will-…"

-"NO!" the response was almost yelled. "You cannot tell them! You are the only one that I can entrust myself to… if Zed finds out I'm spying on him…I don't even want to imagine what he'd do to me!" The fear in Pawden's eyes was more than obvious. 'What horrors have you witnessed, my friend...' , Kennen couldn't help but wonder.

-"I understand. Is there nothing I can do to help you? I can't stand to see you like this, Paw."

-"All you can do is to treat me like an enemy when I'll arrive with Zed at the Institute. And should they accept me as a champion… hold nothing back when we'll fight."

-"…IF we'll fight." Kennen said in a sad tone.

-"We will fight my friend. I know…I know because Zed made me spy on you while you were training. He WANTS me to fight you, for some reason… and I guess that reason is me proving my loyalty to him and his cause…" Pawden said with a hind of shame in his voice.

-"I…I'll keep that in mind."

-"You do that. And remember, don't-…"

-"Yes, I won't hold anything back.", Kennen frowned.

-"Good! Because I won't hold back either! We will have a real fight…whether we like it or not!"

-"Bah… hurting you will make me feel bad."

-"Hah! Hurt me? Ken, I've learned some new tricks myself. But I guess that's for another time. We'll see each other again. Soon." Pawden chuckled, vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

Kennen was now alone in the raid…his clothes and fur all soaked…and the things he'd just learned left him in a bitter state.

But at least Pawden was alive and unharmed…at least he was still his friend…

**Note: Not a very tense ending, I know... but bare with me, I AM trying xD . As always, feel free to review/PM with suggestions or constructive criticism. I always appreciate this kind of help...well, who doesn't ?**

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Creed

**Hello again! I apologize for taking such a long break, but there's been a lot going in my life, and i've had little time for this writing hobby. However, I am back , and i'll keep posting at least once or twice a week! For anyone still following, I hope you enjoy the continuation. Happy reading! :D**

It was almost midnight. The dark temple's spires looked like claws reaching for the moon… Pawden looked at the decrepit building towering in front of him and gulped : ' I'm back…' . Familiar with dread surroundings, he stepped towards the apparently unguarded entrance trying to seem confident. There were no guards, the place looked like it was deserted… but appearances deceive… he was being watched, and he knew it.

Pushing the heavy wooden door open made the temple's hallways echo with a clangorous creak. Before him, the main hall's columns were casting shadows along the hallway… once a grandiose place...one that commanded respect…a place of balance and harmony… Long deprived of these virtues, the temple now served as a lair for the Shadows. Pawden shuddered at the thought, but quickly cast it aside…he had more pressing matters at hand.

-"So the prodigal son finally finds his way back." The somber voice made Paw twitch involuntarily…Zed always knew how to corner people…both literally and figuratively.

Turning around, Paw could see him emerge from one of the column's shadows.

-"M-master! I…I went to check on our competition. I wouldn't like to be taken by surprise at the Institute! I d-…"

-"I know what you did. You went to see the Tempest…Kennen."

Pawden froze in place. The spot-on accusation made shivers crawl up his spine…there was no denying, he couldn't make up another excuse.

-"Master, I..I-…"

-"You went to the Institute…and you talked to our enemy." His initially rough voice softened a bit: "…you went to the institute, and you talked you a friend…"

Paw glanced at Zed with a confused look on his face. 'Is he toying with me?'

-"I once had a friend too…" ,he continued " But friendship only goes so far if one isn't willing to compromise on ideology." Zed sighed. " I know what friendship means, there's much people don't know about me… and I usually like to keep it that way."

'Then why is he telling me this?...' Pawden didn't want to interrupt, so he tried to adopt a repentant position.

-"The Kinkou are our enemies…but it's not them I'm after. No…" , Zed chuckled. "What I seek is knowledge…Knowledge is the greatest treasure...the ultimate weapon."

-"Then…why did you kill the Kinkou recruits? Why did you brand them as enemies?" Pawden asked, a little frustrated by his master's self contradicting attitude.

-"Shen has been indoctrinated by his father in a regime of 'balance'…ha! Balance…what a pitiful excuse for weakness! They do not see what can be achieved by exploiting your full potential...they are holding us back, and the whole world for that matter… THEY are trying to stop PROGRESS!", Zed nearly shouted.

Pawden took a step back, intimidated by the Shadow Master. Seeing this, Zed continued calmly: -"But as I've said before, they're not our goal. IF they get in our way, it becomes a problem… until then, I will allow you to call Kennen a friend…as long as it doesn't draw you away from our creed. And that is…?"

Pawden had heard the words countless times. They seemed empty …but Zed was giving them a meaning…and the idea slowly formed up in Pawden's mind as he whispered: -"No technique is forbidden."

Zed nodded: -Good... However, there is one thing I will ask of you. One thing that will demonstrate your loyalty to our cause: when we'll have our judgment matches at the institute, you WILL fight Kennen , and you WILL kill him."

'I knew this was inevitable…it's only inside the Rift, so for better or worse…' –"I agree."

Crossing his arms, Zed chuckled. -"Now that we've got the problem out of the way, you're dismissed. Get ready, we're leaving for the institute tomorrow. And do not disturb me tonight, I have some...business... to attend to."

Bowing his head, Pawden stepped away and continued walking across the hall. Reaching it's end, he was about to enter a side passage, when something caught his eye: the great throne in the main hall was not empty... There was a skull placed on it...and next to it, a katana. A familiar katana..." Peeking back, Pawden saw Zed looking at him, so he quickly dispatched to his quarters.

...

The moon was full, the night was dark, and Zed was still standing in the main hall. A gust of wind slowly creaked the temple's door open, and Zed grunted: -"You're late. Again."

A purple figure floated into the room, his arms crossed. -"The notion of time is irrelevant once you've seen what I've seen...and you soon will."

-"You're testing my patience, Malzahar. You've promised me information, and all get is more promises. Do you actually have something to tell me, or shall I seek the void's wisdom in someone else... Kassadin perhaps?"

Malzahar frowned at the name: -"Kassadin means to the void as much as the Kinkou mean to you. And yes, I do have information for you...but you're not going to like it."

-"Spit it out already, you've kept me waiting long enough!"

-"As you wish...but please, follow me while we're talking.", Malzahar motioned towards the throne, and Zed followed him impatiently. "Your Order of Shadows...or to be more specific, YOU have another enemy you have to worry about. A ghost from the past is back to haunt you, Zed...and I'm afraid you have to take that literally. In my visions, i have seen a guardian of the void calling out your name...and I am more than convinced that he sent someone after you...someone from this world."

-"I still have much to understand about your...Void. I'll take your word for it, hoping your 'prophecies' are more than idle blabber. So?...Who is this enemy...this ghost...this...'guardian of the void'?"

Malzahar stopped. They were near the hall's end. The Void Prophet shrugged and pointed at the skull lying on the throne: -"He is."

Zed froze:-"But that's...impossible... I KILLED HIM!"

**For those that know some LoL 'lore' , i guess it's sorta obvious who the 'guardian'/'ghost' is. If not, it'll just be more interesting when I actually reveal his identity straightforward. Soooo...until nest time!**


End file.
